


The Fire Lord and The Avatar's Engagement Party

by TrashTrish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up Zukaang (Avatar), Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Engagement, Engagement Party, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Aang (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrish/pseuds/TrashTrish
Summary: Between trauma induced nightmares, a journey that led them to face the past and their future together as well as their busy lives as the Avatar and Fire Lord, Aang and Zuko have been unable to celebrate their engagement with their family and friends. With everything finally returning to normal their friends, mostly Toph, decide an engagement party is in order. But as they are about to learn, leaving Toph in charge of everything is not the wisest of moves. What starts out as a nice celebration descends into chaos and to make the most of the night they will have to go with the chaos. What's the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Zukaang (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137
Collections: Forever Zukaang





	1. The Day Before (Aang)

Aang couldn't contain his excitement about the party tomorrow night. He was going to see his friends again and he could not wait. It felt like years since they had all been together for something fun. Logically, he knew it had not been that long, a few months at most, but every visit was fleeting in recent years. Everyone was so busy with their own lives. So to have everyone come together to celebrate his upcoming marriage to Zuko had him on cloud nine. Not to mention, they would be staying for a while after so they could see each other for an extended period of time at last. It was going to be an amazing few weeks. He could feel it.

The party would just be the icing on the cake.

"Twinkle Toes, just the man I'm looking for!" Toph's voice boomed at him from across the palace gardens.

She was ordering people around, something she did better than anyone he knew. The palace staff were terrified of her; if she asked them to they would bow or kiss her feet without a second of hesitation. She encompassed everything he wasn't and he loved her for it even if she did take it too far sometimes. The sister he never had could drive him crazier than anyone, but they loved each other and would fight for each other anytime. He even had to admit disagreeing with her was fun sometimes. He'd never had a friend he bickered with before and seeing as he was an only child, he never had that with a sibling either. With Bumi, Tenzin and Kuzon, he had mostly gotten along with them and those friendships didn't have much bickering in them.

"What can I help you with?" he asked her with a smile.

"I need to know which colour you prefer. They keep asking me and I have no time for it." She waved her hand over her eyes like she always did when people forgot she was blind.

He laughed. "The one on your right."

Without any hesitation she pointed to the one he wanted, but it wasn't the one he had said, not exactly anyway. She pointed left which was her right from his angle. He smiled because if this had been Zuko he would have gotten flustered immediately upon realising he had to go by her right and left and now his right and left. He remembered the fight they had over which side they were supposed to sit on when they went to the South Pole. Both had become so confused by the concept of left and right they ended up embarrassed and unable to admit they were possibly wrong. Thye had looked to him then and he was more than happy to help them. He had enjoyed the show more than he would ever admit. Maybe it was because it showed how well they got along. He wanted all his friends to get along but Zuko and Toph getting along like family was extra special.

"Now I need to make sure they do their jobs. Tell Zuko I need to speak with him," she ordered.

"Is it something I can help with?"

She pursed her lips. "I suppose you'll do."

"Gee... thanks."

He followed her over to the space being set up currently. Everyone was working so hard. The garden was really starting to come together and they had only started working a couple of hours ago. A wave of guilt rushed through him. They were going to so much effort for him and Zuko and he wasn't lifting a finger to help out.

"Do you know how much food we need?" she asked him.

"It's already taken care of. Zuko was talking to the caterer this morning."

"I still can't believe you want the cabbage guy to do the food. You know he hates you right? And all of us? He thinks we murdered those damn cabbages."

Aang shrugged even though she couldn't see him. "I mean, we kind of did. I know it was an accident but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to make it right."

"Whose fault is that?" Toph asked 

"Mine... Which is why I want to make up for it!"

Toph let out the longest sigh known to man. "Do you ever get tired of being so damn nice all the time?"

"No?" He was teasing her now. "Is that a trick question?"

She shook her head at him. She did that a lot. Not with everyone, just him. She was never afraid to tell him when he was driving her crazy. He was so different to her and it bugged the crap out of her at times, though never so much it got between them. Secretly, he knew she liked their differences. She had admitted once he kept her from becoming one of those angry people nobody liked. He had admitted she kept him from being a complete pushover everyone could take advantage of. It felt like a good trade off.

He watched her look at everything through her feet. It amazed him how naturally it came to her. She could do it without really trying but when she focused entirely on seeing she could see more than anyone else he knew. Not wanting to stare too long he looked around at the scene before him. The staff were really pushing themselves to get everything just right. So many of them looked like they were afraid to drop something or fall over themselves. He made a note to tell her to take it easy on them. They were good people and they didn't deserve to be worked to the bone. A good party did not require anyone working themselves to exhaustion.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan." She smiled proudly. "So now, onto the next thing I need to ask about, are we doing a seating plan?"

"Uh, no? I don't think people will be sitting all that much."

"Got it."

"If you want to do one..."

"Nah, I don't think we'll be sitting much either but if YOU wanted it."

"Let people sit wherever they want." He didn't want to make things awkward between people so letting everyone move around freely seemed like the best plan to him. Besides, since Toph was organising everything she should be the one to make any seating plans that were needed. That way she could take the blame if the wrong people were put together. 

"Are you two going to show up late?" she asked tersely.

"Yes. We really want to greet everyone who comes. It feels like a basic respect thing when they're coming all this way for us."

"Of course you do."

Toph grumbled away to herself and Aang figured that was the last thing she had to ask. She was running off things to do. He couldn't quite hear everything she said but he was pretty sure she was reminding herself to get everything completely finished before they came. And also talking about him and Zuko being pains in her butt. The last part he could hear so clearly that he was positive that's exactly what she was saying.

"Go easy on everyone, okay?" He wanted to be gentle. He knew Toph was only trying to make everything perfect.

"Yeah, yeah, Twinkle Toes, I know the drill."

"Toph..." he was going for a gentle warning. Nothing too harsh that would sting but just enough to coax her into taking a kinder approach.

She sighed again. "I promise I won't work them too hard."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're lucky I love you," she grumbled.

Scanning the area where set up was currently in operation he noticed two members of staff were struggling to hang up one of the banners. He airbended up to her and offered her assistance. She smiled. "Thank you, Avatar Aang."

"It's no problem! I'm happy to help!" He felt better helping than he did standing by idly. Especially when he could see they were struggling and it would take no effort at all for him to help out. He might be one of the guests of honour but that didn't stop him from lending a helping hand, right?

"Avatar Aang, could you help us with the second banner too?"

"Avatar Aang, could you airbend these apart for us?"

"Avatar Aang-"

The requests for help were cut off rather abruptly by Toph who sounded close like she was brushing against anger. "Alright, stop! Everyone stop! This is Aang's engagement party and he will not do the work we're paying you for. Stop taking advantage of his good nature!"

"Toph, please. Remember what we just talked about. Besides, it's fine. I'm happy I can help."

He jumped over to the others and helped with that banner too. He loved that Toph found someone who could make the banners represent both him and Zuko. It had orange and blue for him and a red for Zuko. Together the colours looked really nice. 

Toph tried to order him away but he wasn't going to listen. This was a party for him but he wanted everyone to have a good time and he didn't want people struggling to pull it all together. They were being paid but they still needed help. And he was able to help much more easily than others could. His airbending was useful for stuff like this. He was also bouncy enough to move around quickly and get through everything without breaking a sweat.

"Don't make me drag you out of here, Twinkle Toes."

He ignored her and helped with a couple more tasks. The ones everyone struggled the most with involved climbing. Not everyone liked heights he knew and it was awkward trying to use the walls or items around them to climb onto. 

"Thank you Avatar Aang."

"You're welcome! Need help with anything else?"

He was yanked back by his clothes. "No. You're not helping with anything else."

He protested to no avail. "This is ridiculous. Why do you care if I help? I'm not exerting myself or anything."

"Because I want some things to surprise you and they won't BE a surprise if you see them all beforehand."

"Aww, Toph!"

He airbended her into a hug. She slapped his chest and grumbled a bit before returning the hug. Toph Beifong could give a fierce hug. The kind that screamed she did not want to let go. Others might not believe it but Aang knew she loved him and the rest of their friends. She was a soft marshmallow underneath that tough exterior. She loved fiercly. She loved with her whole heart and body. And once you were loved by her that did not change unless you did something to really hurt her.

"I'm still not letting you do more."

"I know!"

"Love you, Twinkle Toes, but I am not about to lose my reputation for you." She pushed him off with a huff.

"What reputation is that?"

"My tough as nails, don't mess with me, reputation."

"Of course, Sifu Toph." He bowed and she threw her head back and laughed. Her laughter rang out through the garden and people turned to look in amazement. 

Everyone really believed Toph was some hard, uncaring person. He was glad he knew her better. He hoped the rest of the world would see it too someday. He hoped she would let them.

"Why don't you go find Zuko and do whatever you guys do when you're together and stay out of my hair until I come find you tomorrow."

"You know what we get up to."

She smirked. "You guys are so obvious."

He laughed. "That's what you always say."

"Because it's true! I still don't know how it took Katara, Sokka and Suki by surprise. At least Iroh knew. I would have given up on everyone we know if it wasn't for him. Seriously, I could see how you looked and felt about each other with my feet. It was awkward, to say the least. I was glad you finally got over yourselves and kissed because I was getting close to locking you two in a room and refusing to let you out until it happened."

"I'm sorry it was so hard on you," he joked.

"Apology accepted. I'll take one from Zuko too. Tell him that for me."

"Sure. I'll tell him you want him to apologise for hiding how he felt about me because it made you uncomfortable."

"Make sure he knows how close you both came to forcing my hand."

"I'll go do that now."

She grunted and left him standing there to return to where the setup was still ongoing. He gave it all once last quick look and was pleased with how it was all coming together before setting off to find his wonderful Zuko. He wondered if his fiance was as excited as he was. They had talked about the party but not too much. Their lives were so busy that while they did talk about everything and anything, other topics had taken up their conversations. He should make sure they talked about it a bit more before tomorrow. It was so close after all and he wanted to know how the man was feeling. He wanted to know how he felt about everything. Even the most trivial of things.

He reached the palace steps when a member of Zuko's guard approached him. "Avatar Aang, The Fire Lord requests your presence in the throne room. I am here to escort you safely."

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Avatar Aang. The Earth King and the Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe are here to discuss matters is all." The guard smiled. "Sorry if I scared you."

"There's no need for the formality and it's fine! Maybe lead with that in the future."

"You are deserving of my respect so I will address you as such. But I will work on my delivery for the future."

It was a kind of win, he supposed.


	2. The Day Before (Zuko)

Zuko was taken aback by the meeting request. Hokoda and The Earth King had arrived two days earlier for his and Aang's engagement party. They were honoured guests invited to stay in the palace for the duration of their visit. Two days had passed before they asked to speak to him and Aang. He assumed it had something to do with their plans to build a place where everyone could live in harmony, whether you were an earthbender, firebender, airbender or waterbender or a non-bender. The idea was coming together more after every meeting now. It was taking shape faster than he ever would have imagined possible. They had a ten year plan. It felt incredible the closer they got. He was excited to finally bring some good to the world. Knowing he was doing it with the man he loved was even better. He had assumed that's what this meeting was about but now they were waiting for Aang and he had his doubts. The tone in the room was more serious than he had anticipated. They took it all seriously, no doubt, but it was never quite this serious. He started to worry.

They waited for Aang in silence. You could hear their breathing if you focused enough. You could hear the birds outside the palace. And if you knew what to listen for you could even hear Toph off in the distance barking orders.

He shifted uncomfortably and forced a smile.

The waiting seemed to last an eternity. He wondered where his fiance was. He wanted them to be standing or sitting as was the case at the moment, side by side like they always should be.

The room was starting to close in around him when his fiance's smiling face appeared in the room. He turned to thank the guard who had escorted him and bounced over to his side, taking his place next to him. "I apologise for keeping you all waiting. We were on our way over here when I stopped to help someone and we ended up talking a little longer than anticipated."

That was his Aang. Always willing to stop and help others. He knew that it was most likely driving Toph crazy. She had warned them not to interfere too much. They were, after all, the guests of honour at this party. She did not want them lifting a finger. But Aang was not the kind of person to watch others put a lot of work into something for him and not lend a helping hand at least once. It's what made Aang who he was and was one of the many reasons Zuko loved him. It was this part of Aang in particular that taught Zuko what it meant to be a truly good and honourable man. He had learned from his uncle too. Between the two of them, he was learning every day what it meant to do better in the world.

He turned his attention back to their guests when he realised the mood had shifted. Both men were smiling wide. "No need for apologies. We called this meeting rather abruptly and besides, we suspected you were off helping someone."

Aang's smile was radiant. "I try."

Hokoda cleared his throat. "We actually wanted to discuss your upcoming marriage."

Zuko was lost. Moments ago he had been positive this was headed in a negative direction and now he watched as the men in front of him smiled and Hokoda brought up their marriage. Was he still that bad at reading the room? Just then, as though he could sense what was going on inside his head, Aang reached out and twined their fingers together without so much as blinking. He breathed a sigh of relief. Even if he was still learning to read the room he could at least rely on Aang to be by his side as the calming and comforting presence he always was.

"What do you mean?" he heard himself ask faintly.

"Well, it's no secret that your relationship has garnered a lot of attention across the world," Hokoda started to say. "And we know you have no date set for your wedding yet."

"That's right, but we promise to keep everyone updated," Aang said effortlessly. 

"We appreciate that. As I was saying... Kuei and I had a chance to talk about the action plan for the new city and we had some thoughts that lined up. As you know, our idea is still in the early stages and we have no idea how long it will take to build and get people on board with the idea."

"I'm sure it won't be that hard to get people on board. And even if it takes a while we know it will be worth it!" As always Aang was being optimistic. After everything he had gone through just a short time ago, after nearly losing himself in the undealt with the trauma that had haunted him night and day, he had not lost who he was as a person. His strength inspired Zuko every single day.

"I wish I had your optimism." The Earth King said.

"Don't worry, I have more than enough to share."

All four men laughed. If nothing else was true in such a new and hopeful time, it was that. Aang could give every person in and ner the palace some of his optimism and he would still have more than enough left for everything else.

"We can all agree on that. But that is not what we wanted to discuss. It actually involves how your marriage can help bring the four nations together more than ever before."

"I'm sorry, what?" Zuko was more confused than ever.

The smiles were directed at him now. "The two of you have done so much incredible work already as The Fire Lord and Avatar. What you have done for the world and our people will be remembered for the rest of time. But we are all aware that we are not back to how things were before the war. Harmony and peace are fragile still and people are still dubious that the Fire Nation is truly trying to do better." Zuko knew it was true but hearing the words from someone else struck him straight through the heart. In a way, he was still a child who just wanted to make everything better. He didn't like having to wait. Patience had always been more of an Aang thing. "Your relationship took a lot of people off guard. The world has been watching you both carefully, in fascination and awe at the developments. Each nation has it's own whispers of what is going on. Not everyone believes you're actually together. Others aren't happy about it. Regardless, people are watching and listening in somewhat of a state of disbelief." 

The Earth King interjected. "If someone had told me when I first met Aang that he would be dating the Fire Lord, the one who chased him around the world trying to capture him, I wouldn't have believed it. Not after everything that happened. But you two make so much sense! Even Bosco agrees!"

Bosco, who wasn't in the room, growled.

"Thanks, Bosco!" Aang giggled a little as he responded.

Zuko would never stop thanking whatever power or being that brought Aang to him. This man such a beacon of light and hope in the world. He could take Zuko's darkest day and brighten it just by being with him. He brought hope back to his life that he had lost long ago.

"That is exactly what we believe most of the world will see...eventually," Hokoda said. "And we think, because of this, it would be a good idea for the two of you to be the faces of our project. We believe your marriage will be the biggest selling point when it comes to the city for everyone. It can show people what is possible and give them proof that we're not talking out of our asses. That we mean what we say when we tell them we want a place where all benders and non-benders are safe and free to live as one people, in one place, with no barriers dividing them."

"But this is our project... Not just mine and Aang's. It's all of ours."

"This is true, Zuko. But it was yours and Aang's idea first. We back it 100% but this came from you both."

Aang's words shocked him. "I think he's right."

"Really?" He looked at his finance in shock,

"I know I'm not one for taking credit for things that others are involved in, but we do have a lot of work to do before people are ready to accept what we are offering them. Maybe seeing the two of us standing together, in love, unity and forgiveness, will help show them what is possible. What we can achieve if we stand together."

"Everything Aang said," The Earth King added. "I'm not one for words but that is everything I was thinking. I don't think it will heal everything overnight, but it could be a good way for us to start."

"If everyone feels it's for the best."

"Kuei and I will still play our part. We will stand at your sides. But it's the two of you, the fresh blood in our world, that will brings us into the future. We'll help in any way we can. Never doubt that. I believe this is what helps us bring the future we all want to fruition."

"It's still a lot for me to take in..."

Zuko understood what everyone was saying and he kind of agreed. But something felt off. 

"We'll talk about it more," Aang promised.

"Of course we will. But that is for another time. We've taken up enough of your time. Thanks for taking time out of your busy-" Hokoda was cut off by the sound of Toph screaming insults at the top of her lungs. Their guests chuckled. "I see some things will never change."

"I was hoping Toph might entertain my request to teach me metal bending, but I think I will leave it for another time." The Earth King said.

"That might be for the best," Zuko told him.

Toph better not be terrorizing the palace staff. She had a tendency to get a little mean when things didn't go her way. He said that with love, but she was a lot like him in that sense. Only he was trying to do better. He wanted to be better for his people and for Aang.

A few minutes later it was just him and Aang. His fiance gently forced him to turn so they were face to face. His smile was as brighter than the morning sun and the clearest of stars in the night sky. His smile was love. His smile was home. "Hi, love." His own smile mirrored Aang's as their mouths came together in a kiss. It was not the roughest of kisses or the most intense, this kiss was more gentle and sweet. The two words best used to describe the man he loved.

"I'm glad Toph didn't break you," he said when they parted.

Aang's smile turned into a humorous grin. "She'd find it hard to break me when I'm so incredibly happy."

"Sounds like she's breaking everyone else."

Aang sighed, his smile slipping a little. "Yeah, I need to go talk to her."

"Leave it to me."

"Are you sure?" Aang nuzzled his cheek. "I don't want to throw you into the deep end."

"Positive. Let me do this for you. I know you don't like having to reign her in but it won't bother me."

"We'll be great parents someday," Aang whispered. "We complement each other so well."

If Toph heard him say that... Zuko barked a laugh, startling Aang. "Never say that to Toph! She'd bury the two of us alive if she thought we were looking at her as a child."

Aang rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. She'd disown me forever."

"Me? Maybe. She'd never disown you. But she would make you pay."

"Like the time I told her I was too tired to learn more earthbending."

"Or the time you were goofing off while she thought you guys had a lesson planned. She was not happy that day."

"I swear she never mentioned that!" Aang half yelled.

Another shout from Toph and he knew it was time for him to track her down. Not that he would have to look too hard. He could easily follow the sound of her voice or go in the direction people were running from, whichever was easiest when he got outside. "I better get this talk out of the way."

He brushed a kiss against Aang's mouth before rising from the chair and heading for the door.

"Wait!"

He looked over at Aang. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you and I almost forgot! Are you excited about tomorrow? Are you really excited?" The sight of Aang bouncing like an excited child made his heart feel so full. This amazing man was going to become his husband. This man was going to spend the rest of his life with him. He loved him. He cared so much about him. Zuko didn't always know what to do with that, except to cherish and embrace each and every moment of it. It was more than little Zuko ever believed he would have and sometimes it felt like a dream that would end at any time. But this was real and time was short and he would never take it for granted. He was lucky. He was the luckiest person he knew.

He smiled through the emotion that overcame him all of a sudden and answered, "Of course I am! It's going to be great. We're going to have the best time."


	3. Party Begins (sort of) (Aang)

There were few times in his life when Aang woke up excited like he did earlier that day. When morning brought the sun, which spilled into the room over a couple of hours, he woke with the biggest smile on his face and a sense of excitement he rarely knew. The party was only a few hours away. He could almost taste the cabbages that would be served. He was sure others weren't quite as excited as he was about it, but he was glad it was going to make up for all the damage he had caused the merchant over the years. The fact Zuko had said yes still made him feel giddy. Although he knew Zuko adored him and would do anything for him, there were still lines, or so he thought. When Zuko said yes he felt this incredible sense of pride in how far his wonderful fiance had come. Long gone was the angry boy he had met. In his place was the man he always knew he could be. The man with a heart so big and full of love it was a wonder it did not explode. Many did not know that the man was capable of such fierce love. But Aang did. Aang knew that heart so well. It was the heart that had opened itself up to him and given him more love than he had ever experienced before. All those times he wanted to know if Zuko had felt the same and he had. It had tortured the man in his arms. Just like him, Zuko struggled with redemption. They both had their demons. Both of them had to face them in recent months. But they did so together and came out stronger than ever.

"Are you nervous, excited or both?" Zuko asked him while still half asleep.

"Excited, definitely excited."

He pressed a kiss to the top of his fiance's head. Zuko reached out and placed his hand over Aang's arm.

"No second thoughts?" teased the man in his arms.

"Never!" He rolled them both over so his body was pressed into Zuko's back. He brushed the long locks away from his neck and started kissing him in the way he loved. "I'm so excited I could explode!"

He started peppering kisses all over Zuko's back. The man laughed. He reached back and pulled Aang on top of him again. "I love how you feel on top of me."

"That makes the two of us."

He lifted himself just enough for Zuko to roll on his back. "Come here," he said as he pulled Zuko in for an all-consuming kiss. It was the kind of kiss where everything around them melted away and they were the only people left in the world, the only thing that mattered. It was the kiss they could both get lost in.

His body melted against Zuko's and everything around them ceased to exist. Their mouths moved together in perfect synchronicity, giving and taking, teasing and rewarding, soft and hard, in equal measure. It was intense and wild. So unlike Aang normally. He gave as good as he got. He wanted to devour Zuko. He wanted to kiss him until they both lost the ability to breathe. He needed to feel Zuko's naked skin against his. He demanded it. Pulling the few clothing pieces off his fiance as he got even closer. He slipped inside carefully so not to hurt the love of his life as he cradled the man in his arms, never breaking or slowing the kiss. Once inside him, they moved together, their bodies knowing how to give the other the most pleasure imaginable. All the while Aang thought of nothing else but the fire inside them both. The fire of passion had been well and truly lit and nothing was going to break through until they had both found release. He lost himself completely to Zuko for a while. They stayed moving together in perfect synchronicity for what might have been several hours but was likely less than one. When it was over and they were both sweaty and tired, he wrapped his body around Zuko's and pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder. No words were spoken as they basked in the afterglow of their love.

As they both came down from his high he thought about his relationship and how incredible it was they had found someone who compleated the other so perfectly. He had always believed in soul mates. The Monks had often mentioned a spiritual connection so powerful that nothing in the world could keep people apart. That's what he and Zuko had. He often said they had been made for each other. He believed it too. The way their bodies moved together when they made love. The way they connected in the middle of their lovemaking, regardless of how soft or rough it was, was out of this world. Sometimes he felt like they were two halves of a whole, or two whole's that fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Other people thought he was crazy, but Zuko knew it. He felt the same way.

After a break to catch their breaths they resumed their lovemaking, which was more slow and gentle this time. They made love all morning and into the afternoon, skipping breakfast and lunch, much to the annoyance of Toph who came to check on them a little early. She left Iroh in charge of them and demanded he kept them in his sight until she was ready to come and get them, except for when they needed to change. Iroh agreed with a chuckle as Zuko met his gaze and aimed a lust filled smirk in his direction that held the promise of a repeat performance.

So they spent a few hours with Iroh. They made tea together and had a quick bite to eat while Iroh told them stories of his youth. He brought up past loves, the friendships he had gathered in the past and talked some about his son, Lu Ten, and how much becoming a father had meant to him. It was a wonderful way to spend the time before the party. He got to learn some new things about the man who would be sort of his father in law once he and Zuko were married. It also filled him with a sense of hope that one day he and Zuko could have the same experience and have children of their own. It was something that excited him. The idea of raising children with Zuko was one of the biggest excitements of his life.

"You two better get ready or Toph will hurt me," Iroh told them a couple of hours before the party was due to start.

"Wanna come and make sure there's no funny business?" he teased.

The laugh that burst from Iroh warmed him. "I would rather face Toph's wrath! As scary as that young woman is; she's not scary enough for me to risk seeing something. I learned a long time ago that youthful passion is not something that can be easily broken."

"You should tell her that, dad. I'm sure she'd love to hear it." 

Changing the subject Iroh said, "I'll go prepare some more tea while you get ready."

"Let's go before we're the ones face Toph's wrath!" Aang said to Zuko, pulling him by the hand to their room.

"No funny business!" Iroh called after them.

When they were out of earshot he turned to his fiance. "Will there be some monkey business?"

"After the party." But while he said it he approached seductively and closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around his waist. "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun before then."

They got lost once or twice on the way to their room. It's not that they were distracted. They were perfectly focused on the task at hand. It's just, the palace was big and they were excited. Yeah, that's what it was! There was no distraction for them to be distracted by. Of course, once a member of Zuko's personal guard found them pressed against a wall in a moment of being sidetracked they were more careful to make it to their room.

It took a little longer than planned to get dressed. It was probably a bad idea for them to get ready together. It was definitely a bad idea to stare at the semi-naked body of his fiance. Once he saw that there was no pulling him away until Iroh called out that Toph was on her way.

An hour later, and Toph scolding the two of them about their behaviour, and punching them in the arm once or twice, they were standing at the entrance of the party waiting to greet people.

"I swear, the two of you are worse than kids!"

"Who's worse than kids?" a familiar voice asked.

Aang smiled and turned on his heel to look at his friends approaching. Sokka, Suki and Katara were coming their way. Yuka, Katara's new boyfriend, was with them. The guy looked as nervous as he felt the first time he went on Avatar business alone.

"Like you don't know," Toph retorted.

"You're here!" Aang called out and ran to hug his friends. Katara pushed her brother out of the way and pulled Aang in for a hug. Suki walked around them and headed for Zuko. Behind him he could hear the two catching up while Toph mumbled from her corner.

"Don't think you're getting away without a hug," Sokka told her and he bypassed him and Katara to hug Toph.

"Don't think I won't make you pay for this!"

"I'm so glad you guys came," he told Katara, turning away from the rest of their friends for a moment.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she promised. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Feels strange, doesn't it? Sometimes it doesn't feel that long since we were flying around on Appa's back while I was learning the other three elements."

"It wasn't that long ago, really."

"I guess. Sometimes it feels like so long ago and then other times it doesn't. Us all together again making it feel like it was no time ago."

"I know. I've missed this. We need to make sure we see each other more. Maybe we could join you and Zuko for some Avatar or Fire Lord business sometime?"

"Yeah, we'll surely have something come up soon. We're always busy."

Katra nodded in agreement. "It's the same back home. When I'm not teaching I'm helping Yuka and when I'm not helping him I'm helping dad or gram gram or I'm finding out there is something more that needs to be done. This is my first real break in so long!"

He looked over her shoulder. "I'm glad you got him to come."

Katra's smile paired with the blush on her cheeks gave away more than her words ever would. She was in love with Yuka. Maybe she didn't realise yet. But he could see it. He had never seen her look this happy before or so besotted with another person. He was so glad. Katara meant so much to him and he wanted her to be happy and to have all her dreams come through. Some of them already had, but there was more to come, and it made him so happy. "He's still a little nervous."

Yuka was looking down at the ground awkwardly. He felt bad for the man. It must be hard to come into a group when most of them had been best friends for years. 

Aang smiled over at him and said, "Glad you could make it Yuka! How was the trip?"

He fidgeted awkwardly. "Thank you, Avatar Aang. It was alright. Took some getting used to."

"It gets easier, sweetie," Katara reassured him. That made him brighten a little.

"Yeah, you get used to it!" Sokka added in. "At least your first experience wasn't on Appa. That takes some getting used to."

He glared over at his friend who held up his hands. "Hey! I love Appa. But flying on him for the first time was weird!"

"I have to agree," Toph added.

Zuko shrugged. "It's not that weird."

"Maybe because you have working eyes," Toph added in.

"Or maybe it was a sign of things to come," Katara added with a smile.

"Please don't get them started!" Toph yelled. "They were almost late because they were too busy doing each other to do what they were sent to do!"

He wasn't sure who lost it first. Maybe Sokka but he was pretty sure it was Zuko. But soon they were all in stitches, even Yuka, and for a few minutes, it was like no time had passed at all. All those times on the move before he defeated Ozai and they had never gotten closer to recreating what it was like until now.

It was amazing.

And they had the rest of the day to enjoy.

What could go wrong?


	4. Party Begins (sort of) (Zuko)

"Being engaged to Aang suits you," Sokka said as a greeting while he grinned that huge joyful grin he had.

"Being with Aang suits me," he corrected his friend.

"Can't disagree with you there. A few years ago I never would have believed you could look as happy as you do right now."

He never thought he would be this happy either. As a teenager he struggled with his emotions after being banished by his father and even before then, he never truly felt happiness after his mother had gone. Back then he expected he would spend most of his life drifting through the monotonous motions of life. Aang breathed a whole new sense of joy into his life. It was one of the many things he was incredibly thankful to his fiance for.

"I never believed I could be this happy either. But it's Aang. He could make anyone happy if they gave him a chance."

"I still can't believe I didn't see your relationship coming. Looking back now I can see all the signs even if sometimes I still find it, uh, weird. The two of you are like day and night-"

"And I'm night, right?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say it but okay! Aang's the day to your night and you're the night to Aang's day. He helps bring you into the light so you don't spend all your time in the shadows and you settle him so he's not so focused on being the Avatar that he forgets he needs to rest and take care of himself. You compliment each other so well I'm surprised Detective Sokka didn't see it before. But I guess that's the beauty of your relationship. It's so in your face you might not see it."

"Or maybe you just knew us since we were kids."

"That could be part of it too." 

"It's nice to see you happy, buddy."

"It's nice to be this happy."

Zuko couldn't contain his joy. He always liked being around his friends, but Aang was the one who thrived on it. Right now, though, he could compete with the man in terms of how full of love and excitement his heart was. Aang had found Katara and Sokka when he had nobody in the world. When Toph joined it was another person who loved him, another person to add to the family. They gave him something he had lost after 100 years in the iceberg. While his experience had been different. He'd known love and family thanks to the man he now called his dad. He also had his other 'father' and his sister, but those were never healthy relationships. So when he found them he hadn't been looking for a family. But he found one anyway. They accepted and loved him despite his past and ever since he joined them he learned the true meaning of family and being there for each other and never giving up.

They taught him so much about loyalty and love.

Aang was central to that.

He guessed that was why he fell so hard for Aang. And why it took so long for him to realize.

He'd grown so comfortable with his friends and Aang especially, he didn't realise his heart was slowly encouraging him to chase the love destiny gave him.

"Will you two quit with the sappy shit?" Toph broke through his reflective thoughts. "I'm trying to keep these two apart so they don't rip the others clothes off."

She sounded so annoyed Zuko laughed, which got everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked him.

"Apparently the whole party needs to be cancelled in case Aang and I rip each other's clothes off."

"I never said that!" Toph's voice was like thunder.

He wiped a single tear from his face. "Toph, this is an engagement party, sappy kind of comes with the territory."

"Then stay on other sides of the room!"

"We're outside!" Sokka added unhelpfully.

Toph's face went red. "Noooo! I never would have figured that out! Thank you, Sokka for your wisdom."

Zuko met Aang's gaze and pleaded for him to calm her down. He was teasing, but she was obviously stressed trying to make this perfect and he didn't want to appear ungrateful...or lose her forever in a pure rage and stress explosion. Neither was completely off the table right now from the looks of it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Aang stepped in and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, Toph. Everything is already so perfect. Nothing can ruin this."

She relaxed into his hug. "Just keep your hands off each other for the next few hours. It's not an engagement party if the engaged couple aren't there!"

"On that note, we should get inside and let you get back to waiting for guests to arrive," Katara said, ushering the others away. She kissed Aang and his cheeks before they disappeared inside.

It wasn't long before people started to arrive. He stood next to his fiance and smiled proudly as Aang gave such a personal and individual welcome to every single person. He wished he could be this good with people. But he had to admit he was growing. He could accept people showing genuine excitement and interest in him. He shook hands, accepted people who bowed and laughed with those who had a joke for them. The jokes were mostly about how surprising it was they were together, some were about what their future kids would be like. It was incredible how many accepted them being together and how strong the support for them was.

Nobody would have expected to be cheering for the Fire Lord's marriage. His family were the most hated in the world for a century and now...it was slowly fading.

Most of the White Lotus arrived at the same time with the exception of Iroh. "Bumi!" Aang exclaimed as he ran to hug his old friend. The man was more hunched now, slower, and not as sturdy, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. The man was a little...out there compared to people Zuko normally spent time with, but there was a loving heart underneath the weirdness and the crazy. He was fiercely loyal and supportive of Aang. The two had memories no living person had. They had a history that lasted longer than most people lived. It was the one relationship he worried about Aang losing in the future. The day was coming and he was worried what it would do to Aang.

"Fire Lord, Zuko, it's good to see you again." Jeong Jeong smiled with a nod in his direction. The man was sometimes a little unsure of him. He respected and loved his uncle and had a deep respect for his great- grandfather but the royal family were still, in general, a touchy point for the man.

"Thank you for coming, Master Jeong Jeong."

"Who would have thought we'd live to see the day a Fire Lord and Avatar get married." Paku was saying.

Piandao was the one to respond. "I'm sure it happened at some time in our history. And if not, it's a positive sign of how our world is evolving and looking past what type of bending you can do, or what nation you come from, and showing we can all live together in harmony."

"Here, here," Bumi said with his crazy laugh.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Aang said as he took a step back to his side. "Zuko and I are so grateful you all took the time to come and celebrate with us. I'm glad you're all looking well. And Paku, please give Kanna my best. I'm sad she couldn't come but so glad to hear she's in good health."

Paku nodded. "She would have come if travel was easier for her."

"I hear your metalbending school is a success!" Bumi said to Toph, who for the most part was standing in the background making sure people didn't step out of line.

"Yeah, my students wanted to come but they need to toughen up before they get a break like this."

"Who's there to make sure they keep up the practice?"

Her smile was only vaguely threatening, "I have my ways."

She wouldn't tell anyone, except maybe Aang. He wanted to ask but he also didn't. He was afraid what Toph would do if she knew he knew. For all, he knew she would do to him whatever she did to them. Her poor students must live in fear of humiliation every second she was gone.

Bumi's laugh returned. "I'm glad Aang had you for his earthbending teacher. You are exactly what he needed."

"Twinkle Toes just needed a push in the right direction."

Aang scowled in her direction. He heard the story of that 'gentle push'. Stealing his glider had been a very ballsy move but Toph was nothing if she wasn't ballsy. He couldn't imagine anyone else in their group of friends doing it. Although she would never do something like that now if he still had that glider. Knowing what it meant to him and what it symbolised would put a stop to any of them playing around with it. At that moment he wished there could have been a way to repair it.

"Aang has always needed a push in the right direction. Although he has always been up for learning something new."

He would love to hear more stories from Bumi about Aang before the war. If he found the time today, after they settled down for the party, he would have to pull the man aside and ask him to share some. 

It was amazing how many people were turning up to join them. Zuko felt like a child who was finally making friends. _They like me!_ Only he was a little beyond saying that out loud or showing much outwardly excitement about that. He wasn't just a grown man now but the Fire Lord, and as Fire Lord, he had changed the way he spoke to others and expressed himself, but he still needed to show some level of decorum.

"Why are you all standing out here holding the boys up?" His uncle said, appearing behind them. "Come inside and we'll drink some tea."

"We're catching up," Bumi replied.

His uncle chuckled. "There will be plenty of time for that."

"I think that's everybody," Toph announced. "So we should all get to the party."

With a nod of agreement they headed for the courtyard where the party was currently kicking off. Aang was busy reminiscing with Bumi. Toph was next to him, mumbling about timing. "Everything looks great, Toph. Relax. It's time you enjoyed it with the rest of us."

She sighed. "Thanks, Zuko."

"I know this was all for him." They looked over at the person they both loved most in the world. "And I know you'll say it's for me too, but thank you. He's been looking forward to this since you told him and the past few days it has been great to see his joy again."

"You can thank me by convincing him to leave the Cabbage Guy out of the wedding."

Yeah, that, that wasn't going to happen. It was a nice try by her though. When Aang wanted something as badly as he wanted to make things up to that man, there was no way Zuko could deny him. Not even if it meant cabbage everything.

Things changed so fast, he didn't see it coming.

One minute they were talking and walking. His thoughts still on how he would do anything for Aang, even if it was dealing with the crazy cabbage guy. The next thing he knew something made impact with the side of his head. Then the shrieking started.

He took a step back, holding the side of his head. His brain was buzzing as it tried to figure out what happened. With all the chaos he couldn't calm his brain down. It took a few seconds and the sound of more voices joining the shrieking before he figured out what was going on.

The Cabbage Man was standing a few feet from his, eyes wild and cabbages in hand. "My cabbages! They're ruined, again, and it's all your fault!"


	5. The Party (Aang)

Aang couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute everything was fine and the next thing, chaos!

Flying cabbages were hitting his fiance, the man throwing them was screaming about how they were all ruined, Toph was yelling at him and losing her cool and Zuko was standing there with the most bewildered expression on his face. Aang ran over to him, reaching up to touch the spot that looked a little red. "Are you okay?" he asked as he fussed over the man he loved. He felt a pang of guilt. He was the person who wanted the Cabbage Man to cater their wedding. He'd wanted to make up for all those times he ruined the man's livelihood. So many times in the past the man had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Aang figured this was one way of helping but now he wasn't sure it was the right move.

"I'm fine, Aang." Zuko's smile was warm if a little scattered. "I think you should go deescalate the situation."

They both looked over at where Toph was yelling at the Cabbage Man, while he was yelling back, and Iroh and Bumi were trying to calm them down.

"You sure?" he asked his fiance.

He pressed a kiss to his nose. "I'll be fine."

Aang returned the kiss on the nose and glided away from his fiance.

The unfolding drama was not going to be easy to get control of. "What's going on?" he asked. "Come on, guys. Stop!" He was being ignored. Toph and Cabbage Man were way too focused on each other to notice he had spoken.

He grabbed Toph's arm which stopped her mid-sentence and she calmed down, sort of. "Why did you throw cabbages at us?" he asked the Cabbage man. "He didn't do anything to your cabbages."

"My cabbages are ruined!" the man yelled at him.

"But how? They look fine to me."

The man scolwed. "Look!" He held out one of the last cabbages he hadn't thrown and Aang inspected the sight before him. Sure enough, there were holes where little bugs had gotten at them. The one he was looking at had a hole going all the way through to the center. "They're all like that! I didn't make enough before and now they're ruined! My cabbages are ruined and it's all your fault again. I should never have taken this job!"

"Please, sir, calm down." He was trying to sound calm but he was a little angry. His fiance had been attacked over cabbages. Sure, he wasn't badly injured and maybe one day they would laugh about it. But the man had nothing to do with the damage done to the cabbages.

"I think it might be my fault," Toph whispered in his ear.

"How?" he whispered back trying his best not to make it too obvious.

"I might have left them on the ground when they got here. I didn't think anything would happen."

He sighed. "Okay, just stay quiet for a second."

The Cabbage Man was glaring at them. "What are you two talking about? Am I going to get justice for my cabbages?"

"You should be thanking Aang that you're not being arrested for attacking The Fire Lord!" Toph's anger had returned. She was going to start throwing rocks next if he didn't get this squared away.

"Please, just everyone remain calm. We can work this out." He settled his voice and took a deep breath before saying. "Please, accept my apology that this happened to your cabbages again. Know that you will be compensated for the damage and we'll make sure everyone knows you did a great job."

The Cabbage Man didn't look happy. "My poor cabbages."

"What else would you like me to do? Not criminal charges," he added quickly before it was suggested.

The man huffed.

"I'll take no criminal charges and compensation for my losses."

Aang nodded, relieved the man had agreed to something. "That's fine. But sir?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Never attack my fiance again. Your cabbages are not more important than living breathing people or creatures and you hurt the man I love."

Zuko's voice came from behind him. "It's fine, Aang. The shock's worn off and I'm fine now."

"You still deserve an apology."

The Cabbage Man scowled but complied. "Sorry, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Perhaps we should go inside and enjoy the festivities and let this incident go," Iroh suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Zuko agreed.

"But-"

"Toph," Zuko said firmly. "We're moving on. Let's go enjoy the party you worked so long and hard on."

She wasn't happy with the resolution but didn't put up more of a fight. They did hear her mumble something about she knew having the cabbage man around was a bad idea.

Aang tried to smile at his fiance. "Ready to get this party started?" he asked.

He got a kiss in response.

Considering the almost disaster that happened an hour ago they were having a great time. The food was delicious, though not for everyone, considering cabbage was the main ingredient in everything. The music was fun and he loved getting to dance with Zuko. It was a new experience for his love who wasn't someone who did a lot of dancing before. But with Aang's guidance, he learned pretty fast. He loved getting to spin the man he loved around and pull him close for a kiss as they moved to the beat of the music. It was also fun teaching him some old fire nation moves that even Iroh didn't know. Once they really got into it they just swayed to the music, forehead against forehead, nuzzling each other and grinning like two lovesick idiots. 

"I'm so lucky I found you," Zuko whispered when they were as close as they could get without being inappropriate in public.

"Imagine telling your 16 year old self that you captured the Avatar's heart."

He chuckled. "16 year old me never would have believed it. But chasing after you was the best thing I ever did." He squeezed him. "Not because chasing you down was good but it led me down this path and I can never regret that."

He lifted their heads so he could kiss Zuko. The kiss was a slow, romantic connection of lips, it was sensual with heat burning in them both. The kiss lasted a little too long. When they pulled back they were breathless with flushed faces. "Feel free to chase me down any time, Sifu Hotman."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Looks like you two are having a good time," Sokka said as he and the rest of their friends came over to them, interrupting their moment, but it was a welcome interruption.

"Minor blip aside, yeah," Zuko told them giddily. 

"Oh yeah, that's rough buddy."

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt now."

"The caterer guy seems to be happier," Yuka said softly. 

"He'd better be happier," Toph grumbled.

"Considering you're the one who made the mistake, be thankful he's not still after the culprits head," Aang told her lightheartedly. 

She frowned. "How was I supposed to know something like that would happen."

Behind the calm words, Aang saw guilt and sadness. He left Zuko's arms and went up to hug Toph. "It's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone. And let's face it, nothing ever goes according to plan when it involves us." She sank into his arms in a way only he would notice as the one holding her. To the others, it looked like she was going to headbutt his arm or something. Or maybe they thought she was about to bite him. He felt her warmth and her frustration. Once this was over he was going to insist she rest.

"Aang's right. Something was bound to go wrong."

"Well, sorry you got attacked because of it, I guess."

The next few minutes were like something out of that bad play about them. They were talking, enjoying spending time with their friends, Zuko and Toph were talking about something Aang was sure he wasn't meant to hear when one of the staff went by holding a tray of drinks. One second he was laughing at something Sokka said and the next thing he knew another little blip was occurring.

"Fire Lord Zuko, watch out!" he heard Yuka shout but it was too late.

The girl holding the tray tripped, stumbling over her own feet. The tray flew out of her arms into the air and came crashing down on top of Zuko, spilling all the drinks on top of him. 

"I'm so sorry, Fire Lord Zuko!" shrieked the girl as she scrambled off the floor.

"It's okay, no harm-"

"I should be more careful!" She was trying to pick up the fallen cups.

Aang stepped in and touched her back. "Hey, it's not your fault. Accidents happen."

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Oh, Avatar Aang, please, accept my apology for this."

"Why don't you take a break?" He used his bending to take over the cleanup. 

She hesitantly accepted and shot Toph a fearful glance as she ran off.

"How many times do we have to tell you to ease up on the staff?" Zuko sounded annoyed. "You shouldn't control things with fear."

"I didn't mean to," Toph shot back. "I was stressed and they were slacking."

"Just because they weren't working as fast as you wanted doesn't mean they were slacking. We're not all super human like you." The compliment wasn't lost on Aang. It was meant to make the sternness of the words less harsh and he thought it worked.

He set the tray aside on a table unsure of where he should actually put it. He didn't want to mess with the flow of the people working. He didn't want to cause any more stress than Toph had. Plus it was his party after all. His and Zuko's. 

"Do you want to go dry off and change?" he asked Zuko, who held out a hand to help him up. 

"It'll dry in...eventually."

"We should dance!" Suki suggested. This is a party after all.

"Some of us were dancing before being interrupted," joked Zuko.

He grabbed Toph by the hand and motioned for Katara and Suki to follow them. He brought them to the dance floor, held onto Toph and started dancing with her. Yuka and Sokka joined them, dancing with their girlfriends, while Zuko paused for a second and watched before eventually joining in.

"Don't let me fall," Toph warmed him.

"Never!" he laughed.

Dancing with his friends was so much fun. He started with Toph, who reluctantly went along with every move he did with her, then he danced with Sokka who swung him around and jumped on his back and he spun them around which made them both a little dizzy. When it was Suki's turn she asked to see the dance moves he'd shown the firebender kids in the cave a few years ago. He loved showing her. She was a quick study and the two of them laughed at how ridiculous they looked. It was like old times. Only when it got to the part where he danced with Katara those years ago, it was Zuko dancing with him this time, and he actually took the lead this time, much to his surprise. He danced with Katara next, doing a Water Tribe dance he learned a few years ago while he was there for a meeting. Even Yuka danced with him, rather clumsily, but it was still fun. He also got to learn a little more about him because apparently when anxious the man liked to ramble about everything and anything. It was sweet how besotted he was with Katara. And even better, he was a gentle soul in real life, someone who loved the calmness of the night back home.

His dance with Bumi, which he did get one, wasn't as long as his dance with the others. Bumi was older, slower and wasn't as physically capable as he once was. He would never forget the moment he got to dance with his oldest living friend though. Bumi's carefree, silly nature went perfectly with his and between the two of them they laughed more than they danced but that only made the whole experience better.

He ended up back in Zuko's arms after his short dance with Bumi. And it was Zuko's arms he stayed in before the next stage of the party; the speeches.


	6. The Party (Zuko)

Dancing with Aang was the most fun Zuko ever had. He hadn't a whole lot of experience with dancing but from the way Aang moved the two of them around at first, Zuko knew his husband-to-be did and he trusted Aang to guide them. It didn't take much for him to learn how to take the lead either. But he had to admit there was something nice about Aang leading him. It seemed symbolic of their relationship as a whole. Aang had led him through his personal growth as a teenager and he led him through those early years of being Fire Lord. It was Aang he watched and copied. His uncle had a role too, of course, but Iroh wasn't in a position of power after the war so it was Aang who modelled what he needed to see. He wasn't sure he ever told Aang any of that, but it would make a great thing to say in their vows. He'd have to remember that for the future.

Their party was amazing even if he was dripping wet and the aftereffects of being attacked by flying cabbages and being doused in a tray of drinks was a _very_ recent memory, he couldn't remember a time where they had all this. The last great celebration was after the war and he and Aang were just friends then. And it was new to him. 

Now, though, as the man he loved smiled at him adoringly and moved his body around like he had been doing it his whole life, he felt content. Having their friends and family around them helped too. Seeing Aang dance with his mother and his father was so special. Getting to dance with Iroh himself was a crash course in what not to do, but regardless the two of them had a really good time. It was something he never would have allowed himself to do when the two of them were in exile together. He'd love that boy he was back then to see them now, to realise what he could have if he just opened his heart and his eyes to the father who had always been right in front of him, to the love that had always been in front of him.

"Thank you for everything you did for me," he whispered as they finished their dance.

Iroh reached out to cup his cheek. "What have I told you before? You never have to thank me for anything I do for you. Watching you grow into the man standing before me is thanks enough."

"I wouldn't be standing where I am right now if it wasn't for you and Aang. Both of you loved and believed in me when nobody else did, but especially you. Our time chasing Aang down, hiding from my father and sister, it was you who never left my side or gave up on me."

"Sometimes our destiny has a way of surprising us by hiding in plain sight the whole time. We just have to be ready to acknowledge it when it shows itself to us," Iroh smiled as the two of them glanced over at Aang, who was dancing with Sokka and Katara. Aang must have felt their gaze on him because he turned and smiled, that beautiful, radiant smile that nobody in the world could outshine.

"I'm never letting go. Aang has made me happier than anyone else could."

"And you ground him in a way nobody else can." Iroh stepped back. "Go dance with your friends for a while. I need to prepare to give my speech."

"It's okay if you save it for the wedding, you know."

Iroh continued stepping away from him. "That's another speech I have prepared. This is the engagement speech."

"Is there a difference?" he asked before his dad was out of earshot.

"Oh, yes, very different."

He shook his head and joined Aang, Katara and Sokka. Katara swung him around while Sokka swayed from side to side with his arm slung over his shoulder. It felt so good to have moments like these still. It reminded him of the childhood he missed out on because of his family and the war and his own inner turmoil after his mother was banished. This was being young and carefree, which they were, despite the responsibility they had resting on their shoulders.

"I had no idea you could dance," Sokka teased.

"When you're about to marry the Avatar you've gotta learn some moves to keep up."

"Nobody can keep up with Aang."

And it was true. His man was a force of nature on the dance floor and in real life. For someone who had been tossed around as much as Aang had during the war he was still more nimble than some little kids. His airbending helped of course.

"I mean, Katara comes close."

"Fake it til you make it, boys," Katara laughed.

"So that's the secret?"

"Part of it anyway."

"Just let the music move through you," Aang told them.

"What Aang said!" Suki added as she joined him again and the three of them stood back and watched Aang and Suki dance together. 

"Okay, so maybe Suki is the closest match."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I agree."

Katara and Sokka replied in unison.

"Dancing's overrated."

Zuko looked down at Toph who appeared next to him. Of course she would think that. Give her the chance to dance with earthbending though and she would think it was the best thing ever invented.

"You didn't mind dancing with Aang earlier."

She shrugged. "Twinkle Toes has spunk. I like spunk. So he gets away with it."

"Toph loves Aang Toph loves Aang," Sokka and Katara joked in their singsong voices.

The teasing erupted into Toph and Sokka sticking their tongues out at each other and making the most childish faces at each other. Zuko only paid attention for a minute before being drawn back into the sight playing out before him involving the love of his life. He wasn't sure how long he stared before Aang and Suki finished. But he knew when it was over because Aang came right up to him and held him close to his side.

"Enjoy the show, Sifu Hotman?"

"I always enjoy seeing you in your element."

They shared a brief, yet sweet kiss.

"Will you two ever stop being soppy for each other?" Sokka asked which earned him a glare from Suki.

"I think it's sweet," Yuka said making his presence known. "Love is something to be celebrated and embraced."

Katara made heart eyes at her boyfriend and snuggled up to him. The look on Yuka's face was one of pure admiration and love. He had a feeling those two were the real deal and might even be the net to get married if Sokka and Suki decided to wait much longer. There was no way Katara and Yuka didn't end up married. It would be nice to see them find that kind of happiness. Being engaged brought a whole new level to his relationship with Aang and he wanted his friends who wanted that kind of life to experience it.

Toph let out a long sigh. "Are you guys ready to move onto the speeches before you all make me puke?"

"Ready when you are!" Aang replied with enthusiasm.

"I know you and Zuko wanted to give one and so does Iroh, but after that I'm not sure, so you better figure yourselves out because I won't be taking charge of everything, so it's on you guys."

Aang pulled him to the central point of the party so they'd have a good spot to deliver this speech. He was about to do one of the things he hated most; public speaking. He wasn't a natural like Aang was and knowing there were at least a few people here who were still wary of him after everything his family ha done in the past, intensified the anxiety of the whole situation for him. But with Aang by his side he knew he could do anything.

Aang cleared his throat. "Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for coming. We're going to keep this brief because this is only the engagement party and we need to save something for the wedding," Aang started off which made everyone laugh. "You have all gathered to celebrate mine and Zuko's relationship and I hope you know how much it means the two of us. Our relationship came as a surprise to a lot of you and I know there are probably some people here wondering if it's all for show but it's not; I love this man next to me and I cannot wait to be his husband. We might be an odd couple for some but I could not imagine a better person to have by my side through life. So, that's everything I wanted to say, and I hope you all have fun because a lot of work was put into this party by my wonderful friend and sister by heart, Toph Beifong!" Everyone in attendance started applauding Toph, who lapped it all up and even bowed for everyone.

Aang leaned in close to him while everyone was distracted. "You don't have to speak if you'd prefer not to."

"I want to."

"I, um, think Aang has said much of everything that needs to be said by either of us," he started saying with a little shake in his voice. Aang squeezed his hand to remind him he wasn't alone. "Uh, I know most of everyone here will have shown up for Aang and I understand. I want to say thank you for coming here even if it is to support Aang and not me. Uh..." he blew out a breath. "I love Aang, with all my heart and for some reason he loves me back. He is everything to me and the fact I can celebrate our love with the people we love means so much. I haven't always been the best person in the world and I, uh, I know I have hurt a lot of people. But Aang inspires me to do better every day and I want to promise you all that I will never, ever do anything to hurt him again. You all love him and you all deserve to hear that promise from me. I want him to hear it in front of everyone." Looking to the man at his side he felt some of the nerves calming. Aang's smile could calm even the harshest of storms. "I also want to thank our family for being here. They mean so much to us and to come so far to be here means a lot. Uh, and especially Toph who organised this whole thing. You're amazing and I can't wait to call you my sister-in-law."

It was over and he hadn't fallen on his face or something. Oh, thank sweet dragons it was over. He was shaking still when Aang took him over to a chair and helped him into it. He sat in his lap and hugged him, which was exactly what he needed after his ordeal.

His dad was the next one to step up. He wondered what the man had come up with. 

"Who can believe we're here?" Iroh joked and the whole room laughed. "I know most of the people here were not expecting Zuko and Aang to find a romantic connection between them. For those who don't know them very well, it would seem like a strange pairing. My hot-headed and stubborn nephew is in love with the soft, sweethearted Aang who is also the Avatar. That sounds impossible to many people still and would never have predicted before. But I have known Zuko since he was a baby. He may be my nephew by blood but he is the son of my heart and through hard work and humility he has become a man I couldn't be more proud of. And Aang, I have known, since he was a boy of 12 on an impossible journey and that journey brought him to us and helped end the war that had ravaged our world for 100 years. He was a boy of such personal strength and moral compass stronger than most. These men met as boys and grew together as men. Men, who, before my eyes, went from enemies to friends to best friends and now soulmates. There has always been a very deep connection between them, one that I myself was not aware of until they were a little older. But it is plain to see the love these two have for each other and I believe destiny brought them to each other, yes, but to us as well. I believe they will build a better world for the future generations and they can right the wrongs myself and many members of my family before me. It's a lot to ask from them. They're both so young still. But they have already done so much. The fact that they have each other to lean on, and love and grow with during all of this is something very few people get to have. I know my son is not popular among everyone yet but give him time to show you. He has such a good, loving heart. I promise he will be good for this world. I know what he is capable of." There was a silence in the room, a stillness. When Iroh spoke everyone listened. "So I would like to propose a toast. To Zuko and Aang, may your lives together be long and happy and may you continue growing together into the best versions of yourself through love and life. And may you stay dry and may flying cabbages avoid your face, dear Zuko."

"To Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang!" the crowd cheered.

As the cheers rang out Zuko felt himself tear up. Aang noticed too and hugged him tightly, the two of them sitting in a corner of the garden where the party was being held, lights twinkling above them, as they watched their guests cheer them. It was a sight Zuko never thought he would see, yet here he was. And it was perfect. It was the perfect way to celebrate the party. It was a moment of pure joy for both of them.

He gently pried Aang a little away from him, took his face in his hands and kissed him hard and deep. With one kiss he poured all the love and joy he felt with this man and Aang let him have control.

When the kiss slowed down they rested their foreheads against each other and whispered words of love and devotion to each other.

And all was right in their world.


End file.
